Phasing through gates
Abilities article |image=SR1-Ability-PhaseThru.png |caption=Phasing through gates in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver Soul Reaver 2 Defiance}} Phasing Through Gates, also known as Phase Through Barriers or similar variant terms, was an ability featured throughout Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The ability allowed Raziel to pass through gated barriers in the Spectral Realm and was originally gained in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver by defeating and consuming the Soul of Melchiah. Profile Phasing was an earned ability first featured in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and originally developed by the evolution of Melchiah as a Vampire in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. Retaining much of his link to Death and the Spectral Realm, Melchiah was able to exist in both Realms and whilst in the Spectral Realm he could use his phasing ability to pass through insubstantial gated barriers. When Raziel traveled to the Necropolis in Chapter 3 of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, he was able to confront the devolved Melchiah in his lair and after defeating him, Raziel was able to consume his soul, gaining the ability for himself. After it was gained, Phasing could be used at any time to pass through gated barriers simply by moving toward them, though it could only be actively utilized in the spectral realm. Raziel continued to use the ability throughout Soul Reaver initially using it to enter the Sanctuary of the Clans and begin his first encounter with Kain. Phasing was retained as an innate ability in Soul Reaver 2 and could be used at any time by Raziel. Phasing again allowing Raziel to briefly "dissolve" his physical form to pass through gates, fences and other permeable barriers. The ability had much of the same functionality as before, requiring only that Raziel moved towards the barrier in the Spectral Realm to pass through it. Phasing would only work on completely permeable barriers and would be aborted if Raziel was struck whilst attempting to perform it. Phasing was again featured as one of Raziel's unique abilities in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, roughly presented as the equivalent of Kain's Mist Form. As before, Raziel had only to move towards a permeable barrier in the Spectral Realm and he would pass through the bars, albeit with a different, more forceful animation. Notes *Phasing is referred to by many similar titles. For Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver it is named as Phasing through Gates in the US Manual and as Phase through Gates in the UK version, but Pass-through barriers in the Prima guide. Soul Reaver 2 resources standardized the ability as Phasing through Gates. Legacy of Kain: Defiance resources refer to the ability as Phasing Through Barriers or Phase through Bars. Debug menus label the ability as Pass through barriers. *The animation used when Raziel phases through bars changes between titles. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2, Raziel used a method which resembled a crucifix, with his arms outstretched. In Legacy of Kain: Defiance, Raziel's movements were changed, becoming a more forceful 'step through' phasing animation. *The phasing ability was originally developed and used by Melchiah and he is the only character besides Raziel to be seen using it. Most of the other earned abilities developed by the evolution of the Council members in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver were ultimately passed onto their respective Vampire clan, but it is unclear if this is the case with Melchiah's offspring the Melchahim, and none of those seen in Soul Reaver possess the ability, burrowing underground instead. See also *Permeable barriers *Mist Form *Melchiah *Melchiah (Soul Reaver boss) * Soul Reaver: Earned Abilities at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Category:Abilities Category:Abilities/Defiance Category:Abilities/Defiance Raziel's unique abilities Category:Defiance Category:Soul Reaver Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver earned abilities Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver 2 innate abilities